Dragonball X
by Shadow-Dweller
Summary: It`s the Z fighters v.s. the Dead Zone!!! R&R please!
1. Where were you?

Dragonball X

Dragonball X

****Author`s note: Story writing. If you don`t love it, you don`t love it. I`m becoming an author, which means writing MANY storys. Ack! I`m talking like a moron! Or Choutzu! Anyway, This story takes place after Dragonball GT. Enjoy****

** **

Goten hit the ground with a sickening THUD. "c`mon, Goten!" cried Gohan. "If you want to train for real, you have to come at me with every thing!" "I know…..I know……" Goten murmured under his breath. It had been one year since Goku had merged with the Eternal Dragon/ dragonballs. 1 month later, Yajorobie and Karin had sensed a large energy mass nearing, and ever since the Z fighters had been training, and no sign of Goku had been found.

"Get up, Goten!" cried Gohan. "You have to reach Super Sayain level 3!" "I know, Gohan." Goten replied. " It`s just so hard…." "Listen, you`ve done it in a fusion. You can do it normally too." Suddenly, Piccolo, Vegeta, Pan, Trunks, 18, Krillin, and the rest of the Z fighters flew down to where Gohan and Goten were. "Gohan," said Piccolo in a stern voice, " I can sense Goku`s energy. I think he is nearby." "Where?" "Follow me." And they all flew off to, hopefully, meet up with Goku.

A capsule lay in the giant blast crater it had created upon landing. The Z fighters stared at it, as it slowly opened. Goku emerged from the little ball. Vegeta looked down at Goku, and cried: " Explain where you have been for an entire year, now!"

" great welcoming, Vegeta." Replied Goku. "Well, Goku, he does have a good question." Said Piccolo, looking as though he was about to die. " No one ever has good welcomings anymore." "Maybe Chi-Chi will give you one." Said Krillin. "Look guys," said Goku, "I need some rest, but then I`ll tell you everything I did in space." And Goku flew off. Then, finally, it hit Goten. "Hey guys," he said, an almost worried look on his face, "why was he in space and come out of a capsule if he fused with Shenron?" Everyone stood, puzzled. 

****"I`m still trying to figure it out! Don`t freak out, or you can do it!" cried Cell. "Listen," replied Freiza, "If we`re gonna out of Hell, then we have to get someone alive to open the vortex…" "Did you already forget?" asked Cell, "Only the dragon can do that, and only one person can get out of Hell per 100 wishes!" "Shut up, Cell." "That`s it!" Cell cried as he absorbed Frieza, and unexpectedly powered up.

"I know it`s Cell. I could never forget that power." Said Goku. **flashback to when Cell blew up on King Kai`s planet** "but…… He absorbed Freiza!" "No……" said Goten. " It can`t be….." "Kakorot!" cried Vegeta, " Now, tell us where you have been!" "Might as well." Goku replied. "Well, as you remember, I went riding on the dragon, but I didn`t really fuse with him. He took me to a place you`ll remember me talking about. Yardrek. They remembered me, and in turn, clothed me, healed me, and everything. However, this was just a pit stop. Shenron then took me to a far off galaxy called Kakuana. That is where the dragons go when they are not on Namek or Earth. They have what they call their "eternal slumber", and they showed me it all. They showed me heaven and hell, what was going on here on Earth, on Namek, and everywhere. Then he showed me the dragon`s temple. This had a record of every battle ever fought. From humans, to animals, to aliens. Then I got scared. I saw a battle between Gohan and Goten. But Shenron told me they even keep people training. Then Shenron dropped me back off at Yardrek, and they helped me home." "Interesting." Said 18. Puar and Oolong were sitting together, sleeping. "Sorry," said Bulma, as she came in the door, "Could you tell that over again?" Goku sighed. 

"Eternal Dragon! I call you fourth by your name: SHENRON!!!!!!" cried Gohan. Shenron came up from the Dragonballs, and said in his deep, cold voice: "What is your desire? I shall grant you One wish!" "Shenron, you can hear what Goku has told us. Is it all true?" "It shall be done!" cried Shenron. "But I didn`t ask you anything!" cried Gohan. Then he turned around, and saw someone mumbling something to Shenron in the shadows. " It is done!" cried Shenron, " Cell is revived!" Gohan heard the man laugh, and then fly away.


	2. The Return of Cell

Dragonball X

Dragonball X

****Author`s note: Well, here`s Ch.2 . I`d like it if every one reviewed my story like a good reader. Thanks. Enjoy.****

** **

Gohan took after the man, but he shot a disk at him and knocked Gohan out. He fell down……….. down………… down to his death……………then he woke up. He flew up, hovered, then flew back to Kame house.

"I am no longer the Perfect Cell of old." Said Cell, looking down at Earth from space. "No. I am better. I am Super Cell!!!" He said, his power increasing. "I have been restored. This time, those fools shall not defeat me. Now, we shall see if these earthlings are in the mood for a little light show."

"That`s him." Said Goku, his whole body shaking. "Cell is alive again!" "Who used the Dragonballs last?" asked Yamcha. "I`m afraid it was my son." Replied Goku, his voice a hushed whisper now. That`s when Gohan came bursting in the door. "Gohan! You idiot!" cried Vegeta. "What did I do?" he asked, a confused look on his face. "You revived Cell!" "No, but I saw who did." "Who………….." Tien began. "I don`t know. They were in the shadows." Replied Gohan. Suddenly, they all heard an explosion, and then a familiar voice: "I`m sorry, is this a bad time?" then he laughed. Goku ran to the door, only to come face to face with Cell. "Hello, old friend. I have business to take care of with your son, Gohan." "No! cried Goku. But Gohan came outside, and flew away. Cell followed. "he wants to protect the earth." Said Goku. " Even if it means killing himself………….."

"I have power beyond your wildest dreams, now that I have absorbed Frieza." Said Cell. "But…." Gohan choked out, "but in your Perfect form, your tail isn`t long enough to absorb!" "I`ve learned to extend and retract it!" he said, laughing. Then, Cell shot Gohan, and put his tail over him. "No!!!" Gohan`s muffled voice came out. "My dad will kill you………" and Gohan had been absorbed. " Another victim." Said Cell, calmly. Then his muscles bulged. His power exploded. "Now for Goku." He said happily, flying away.

Goten clenched his hands into fists, so hard, in fact, they started to bleed. He had sensed what Cell did, and was ready to make him pay. "D-dad." He said. "I`m going- going to kill Cell." " Well, Goten, that`s what I said, and it was the other way around." Goku said. 

"Gero, if only you could see me now. I am beyond the power of perfection." Said Cell, blasting a cliff side. "The Cell games will not be redone. No. These will be spur of the moment!" he cried, absorbing the rocks, and turning them into Ultimate Cell Children. "My children, you are alive! Feel life! And end it for Goku and his friends!" he said, as the UCC (ultimate Cell children) flew off to Kame house.

Sensing the UCC, the Z fighters relocated themselves on a nearby island, so they could take the battle all out. The UCC arrived, and the fight began. Goten and one of the UCC went to one end of the island. "You have the blood of the monster that absorbed my brother. Now you will PAY!" He said, his power rising. The UCC moved his hands into a cupped position, and yelled, in it`s high voice, "Ka…..me……" Goten did the same. "Ha…..me………………HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They cried in unison. The blasts hit head on, and time seemed to stop. Everyone watched as all the UCC tried to stop Goten`s blast together, but Goten`s blast killed them all. "Ahh….." said Cell. "Very good Goten. Very good indeed. But can you match THIS???????" he bellowed, his power exceeding to its limits. Goten remembered his brothers words……….. "Get up Goten! You have to reach Super Sayain level 3!" -I told him it was to hard.- thought Goten bitterly. –I told him I couldn`t do it. Well, I hope he`s watching me now, `cuz this is for him!- Suddenly, an explosion like no other had been set off, and when the smoke cleared, Goten stood, glowing a brilliant gold, his hair down to his ankles. Goten gave Trunks a thumbs up, and Trunks went Super Sayain. Then he boosted his power to SS level 2. Super Cell stared, as they began performing the fusion dance. "FUSIONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they cried in unison. The second their fingers touched, a blinding flash went off, and someone stood in place of Goten and Trunks that none of the Z fighters could determine. "Is that Gotenks?" asked Goku, looking on in shock. The warrior standing in the arena was never before seen. He had hair like the Super Sayain level 3`s, but it was a bright red. "I am Mega Gotenks. Or, one could say I am Super Sayain level 5." Even Super Cell stood in horror at Mega Gotenks`s amazing power. Gotenks flared a look at Goku and Vegeta. Goku went Super Sayain level 3, while Vegeta went Super Sayain level 2. The two fused, to become Mega Gogeta. Cell eyes widened when Gotenks and Gogeta began to perform the fusion dance yet again. This time, the entire island, let alone that section of the earth, was almost destroyed by the double fusion. When it cleared, something amazing was floating above the island. "I am the Ultimate fusion." He said. "I am Gogenks!" then, he began to power up for the kamehameha. "Idiots! You`ll destroy the earth!" cried Cell. Cell then powered up as strongly as he could, until his power matched Gogenks`s exactly. "Now it will be an even match." Said Gogenks, staring at Cell calmly. " Now," said Cell, "Now, this planet, no, universe will tremble from the mention of me. THEY WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF CELL!!!!" " Shut up." Said Gogenks, obviously said from the instincts of Vegeta. "Let the fight………………….begin."


	3. 

Dragonball X

Dragonball X

****Author`s note: If you are reading this and you don`t know what`s happening, I suggest you reread Chs. 1-3. Other than that, enjoy.****

** **

Cell`s core sat on the ground, twisting, turning, then two guys came, and put a sign next to Cell`s core. Cell read the sign after ten minutes of struggling to turn. –The sign says 'future site of Burger King.'- thought Cell, silently. –But who is Burger King? Is he really so fat they have to clear him an entire site?- Then, the two construction workers ran their steamroller right over Cell`s core.

Gohan stared out the window of the plane as they finally landed in the upper-world. As soon as he got out, he was greeted by a strange green man. "Hello." Said the man. "I am Pikken, son of Pikkon." He had a strange, tall hat on his head, and other than that looked fairly like a namek. "My father knew your father, Goku." He continued, now trying to, at least Gohan thought, look important. "Would you like to follow me to the other world tournament?" he asked, pointing toward a far off stadium. "S-Sure. Why not?" replied Gohan, shocked at this quick "meeting." So the two flew off toward the stadium. 

" Come watch the other world tournament!! " The billboard shown, streaming across in neon colors. "Pikken, what does that say?" Gohan asked, a complete look of fear and curiosity on his face at the same time. "HEY GUYS!!!!" yelled Pikken up to the box window at the top of the stadium. "We have one from earth! Put it into English, ok?" Suddenly, the sign read: " Come watch the other world tournament!" "Wow," that was all Gohan could say. "Wow." The stadium was a brilliant flashy white, everything with a bright glow around it. He saw a picture of his dad, Goku, and a man who looked almost exactly like Pikken, most likely Pikkon, fighting each other. – That must have been when the fought each other.- thought Gohan. He saw lots of other pictures of fights, but he didn`t recognize any of the others. He was then snapped out of his trance at the sound of Pikken`s voice. "Gohan, the games are starting."

Goku and Krillin sat on the beach, waiting for the end of the year, which was now only three months away. The other nine months had passed very slowly for the Z fighters, counting the days until they could revive Gohan. Gohan, however, had forgotten he was dead completely. He had become quick friends with Pikken, and wasn`t about to become mortal again without him. Gohan even nagged King Kai into coming so he could talk to the Z fighters and tell them about Pikken and everything. Gohan waited until everyone was together, and then talked to them. "Hi guys. It`s me, Gohan." Gohan had to stop and wait for everyone to stop turning their heads, and looking in every direction. "Guys, listen. I`m talking to you with the help of King Kai. I want you to revive me, but I need to ask you something else too. I met a friend here, his name is Pikken. Dad, you know his father, Pikkon. Listen, when you revive me, please revive him to. Thanks guys." And with that, his voice was gone, and the rest of the Z fighters were left in aw.

Finally, the Three remaining months had passed, and the dragonballs were gathered, and they decided and agreed with Dende that the resurrection would take place at Kami`s lookout. "Eternal Dragon," Dende began, " I call you fourth by your name: SHENRON!!!!!!!!!" the balls exploded in a blast of light, and in the blink of an eye, the Dragon was staring down at them. " What is your desire? I shall grant you one wish." The dragon said. "Please, Shenron." Goku began, " Please revive my son, Gohan, and his friend Pikken." "It shall be done." Said the dragon, his eyes glowing. "and now, I bid you……..farewell." In three brilliant flashes, he was gone. "They`ll meet us at Kame house." Said Goku, as they all took off to the long awaited return of Gohan.

Three months later, a man in a burger king dropped his food when his table exploded, and Cell came up out of the ground. " YOUR STUPID BURGER KING STUNNED MY REGENERATION!!!!" he cried. He then destroyed the entire place, killing everyone inside. And all the while, the Z fighters were to happy about Gohan arriving to notice Cell. Until it was too late, that is.


	4. Cell`s Last Resort

Dragonball X

Dragonball X

****Author`s note: I`ve been getting complaints about the large white spaces at the end of my stories. I have just recently discovered what caused this, and this story shouldn`t have a blank spot. I also would like to apoligize on the delay for this chapter. I had gotten sick, so I couldn`t write. Enjoy****

** **

Goku stood up and looked around like there was a ghost around that only he could see. Gohan was the next to sense it, followed by the others. Cell was getting closer………. Closer……… and in what seemed like seconds, he was waiting for them on the island next to Kame House. Everyone arrived on the island, and prepared to fight. Cell only laughed. "Do you think you can beat me?" he said, starting to laugh harder. "I am Elite! You………are not!" he cried, as his powers skyrocketed to amazing powers. Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Oolong, and Puar were all looking at Cell in horror. A grin spread across Cell`s face, as he demonstrated his amazing power by blowing up the Kame House.

"Ugh. Cell kills too many people at one time!" complained Enma upon seeing everyone enter at once. "Ok, Ok," he said bitterly, "Everyone go to the upper-world and Go away. I`m a very busy judge of the dead." "Isn`t he the _only_ judge of the dead?" Murmured Oolong. 

Gohan stared in horror at what happened. In his trip to the upper-world, he had been reverted to how he had been originally, meaning…………his tail had grown back. Everyone else had seen it to. "Vegeta!" cried Goku, "Make a false moon!" Vegeta began making the false moon, all the while Gohan tried not to stop the moon. Vegeta threw it up into the air, and cried, " MIX AND BURST!!!!" At once, it exploded into a giant false moon, and Gohan began his transformation. Himself, his cloths, and his power all grew to suit his new body. He immediately started his attack on Cell. He blew a direct hit on Cell, causing him to rip apart. He grew back his body quickly, and was only lucky enough to block another punch from Gohan. Cell flew up into the air, and charged up a powerful tri-beam. He fired it at Gohan, with a direct hit the eye, causing it to be of no use to Gohan. Gohan grabbed Cell, and blasted him into space. Cell quickly came back down, and began the final blast. Suddenly, Pikken came into the fight, hit Cell as hard as he could, dropping Cell`s guard, and quickly let Gohan blast him. Then, a sword cut through Cell like a knife through paper. Cell`s two body parts separated, and the quickly reconnected. Cell looked straight at the owner of the sword. Tapion, as bold as ever, stood, looking at Cell with eyes of triumph.

In a dark, black rift in dimensions, a growing power stood, waiting for the next time the rift would be opened, and he could be set free. Then he sensed it. Cell was going to open the rift, and try to trap the Z fighters in too. That would be revenge enough for him……………

Cell flew in mid air, staring down at Gohan. "Krillin!" Goku cried, still staring at Cell, "Cut off Gohan`s tail!" Krillin obediently cut off Gohan`s tail with a destructo disk, causing Gohan to revert back to exactly how he looked before the battle. Tapion landed next to Goku, and kept his eyes on Cell, only blinking when his eyes were blinded by water. Cell lowered himself to the ground, then began laughing. "You have amazingly proved that you are not to be reckoned with. However, there is one thing that you will not survive."Cell outstretched his hands, and he began to glow a bright yellow. The sky began to crack. The sky fell down, revealing something not seen in over ten years. The Dead Zone.

The growing power in the dimension rift smiled. "Cell has opened the rift." He said, smiling, " I will get my revenge, father. You will be able to trust your son, GARLIC JR.!!!!!!!"


	5. Battle in the Red Zone

Dragonball X

Dragonball X

****Author`s note: This is going to be the last Dragonball X book ever. I will be continuing the series later on this or next year with "Dragonball `01". I`m moving on to Zelda for now, so If you wanna you can check in that section. Anyway, Enjoy****

** **

****"You will be forever locked in the Dead Zone! Do not attempt to wriggle free of this like you do everything!" cried Cell, the Dead Zone getting stronger every second. "And," he continued, "With the velocity and power of this Dead Zone, anything smaller then Gohan should be sucked in!" "I think he`s right!!!" cried Krillin, hanging onto a broken shingle if the Kame House that had lodged itself in a nearby rock. The shingle broke, sending Krillin straight toward the Dead Zone.

All the Kais were working furiously. Chi-Chi had claimed that the other-world was too dirty, and had nagged them all into cleaning it up. However, the Grand Kai sat, sweating, aware of what was going on. And all the while Chi-Chi was busy nagging people than watching her husband`s fate.

Krillin came to an abrupt stop when Piccolo, without even turning around, grabbed Krillin by the leg, and held on to him. Goten and Trunks were hiding behind a rock, as not to get caught in the strongest part of the Dead Zone. Tapion`s sword went flying, and he grabbed it just in time, before it was too far gone. Cell then started firing blasts at Goku, all of which he dodged. Blinded by his anger, Cell powered the Dead Zone to full power, and, without even thinking, fired thousands of blasts at Goku. Goku easily dodged the blasts, as all of Cell`s power was going into the Dead Zone. Suddenly, unable to hold out any longer, Trunks fell unconscious on the ground, and slowly started moving toward the Dead Zone. Cell seemed happier to see this, but suddenly was angry when Vegeta lifted Trunks into the air, not saying a word. Vegeta stood, seeming as though someone was plainly trying to suck him up through a straw instead of the Dead Zone. 

Cell was angered by him, standing so firmly. He powered the Dead Zone so hard even Vegeta flinched. Pikken shot blasts at Cell, whom only flinched by this onslaught. Even Goku`s blasts did nothing against Cell. Cell stood, a grin spreading across his face.

Master Kai, unable to keep it to himself, unraveled the situation to everyone else in the other-world. They stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to speak. King Kai, of course, had known all of this already, but didn`t want to startle everyone else. Oolong and Puar stared into nothing. Finally, Puar broke the long, disturbing silence. "I-I wonder if Yamcha is ok……" No one else said anything again for a long, long time.

Trunks finally woke up, and then went over to Goten. The two fused, creating Super Sayain level 3. Goku also went Super Sayain 3, and then, angered by Cell`s threat of killing his son and killing his wife, also went SS3. The three warriors went head on against Cell with their strongest attacks. When the smoke finally cleared, a ball of electricity revolved around Cell, like the one when he absorbed Andriod 18. Suddenly, 18`s body was struck with an electric charge. Everyone seemed to be giving in. After one last blast, Tapion began flying toward the Vortex of the Dead Zone, glowing an eerie yellow. Once behind Cell, he yanked his sword out of it`s holder, and cut open Cell`s chest. Tapion had used all his energy, and Goku had cut straight through the crippled Cell`s area to Tapion. Tapion was unconscious, but still alive. Cell began to regenerate, but halfway through realized Tapion`s plan. With a hole in his stomach, Cell`s instincts would be to regenerate. Cell`s regeneration process would take energy, which he didn`t have any to spare. Cell went flying into the Dead Zone, and it closed behind him.

The Other-world was in tears. Too happy to speak, everyone was simply showing their happiness by clapping and jumping. Puar and Oolong only pretended they could to celebrate. They knew something the others didn`t………..

"You-you MORON!!!" cried Garlic Jr. slapping Cell across the face. "Oh please!" Cell bellowed, knocking Garlic off his feet. "I lasted longer then you, Garlic breath!" The two argued, until Cell came to a very good point. " We don`t have to fight each other, Garlic. We can plan how to get out of here. Meanwhile, we can leave revenge to the one the Z fighters have forgotten. Leave it to the one that revived me………….."


End file.
